Another Letter Story, But Different
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Another letter story, but I am hoping this is a twist. Why did Kim write the letter? This is a mix of HUMOR and angst, more humor than angst. It ends well, I promise. REPOST


**Title:** Another Letter Story, But Different

**Paring:** Tommy/Kim

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Another letter story, but I am hoping this is a twist. Why did Kim write the letter? This is a mix of humor and angst, more humor than angst. It ends well, I promise. **REPOST**

**Author's Note:** Bold Italics are words that are stressed, Simple Italics are thoughts.

**Author's Note2:** I took this story down after a flame, but now I really don't care. It's a humorous story with a little angst thrown in that shows just how stupid teenage girls can be. We all know we've done some stupid stuff when put together with a gaggle of girls. Read all the way through it before you decided to review with 'OMG DIE!!!!' okay?

* * *

"What?!? How is this _**my**_ fault Kim? I didn't write the letter!" A loud yell came from inside the Power Chamber. 

Adam looked up from where he and Justin were fine tuning some glitches in the new turbo navigation system. "Umm… Justin are you hungry?" He knew this wasn't going to be pretty and he wanted out of there.

"But why didn't you call me? Why didn't you come after me? You failed the test!" A loud feminine shriek of a reply echoed through the chamber.

"No, I'm fine," Justin mumbled absentmindedly.

"A test, that letter was a _**test**_!" The first voice roared even louder than before. "What the hell are you talking about Kimberly?"

"Yes you are, in fact, you want a burger and fries from Ernie's" Adam told Justin, picking him up and carrying him out of the Power Chamber.

"I'm really not hungry," Justin protested, wiggling his feet to try to get loose before they teleported away.

"Yes it was a test," Kimberly yelled in reply, storming out of the hallway they'd been arguing in. "You were suppose to come after me, fight for me, _**you didn't do that**_!" She whirled around and glared at him, "Why didn't you come after me?"

"Kim," Tommy took a deep breath, _you don't want to strangle her_, he thought to himself, "You know that whole superhero thing, saving the world, that thing we all just got done _**doing**_?" He took another deep breath, _you love her_, "It'd kind of hard to take time out to drive _**all the way to Florida **_when King Mondo is sending down Cog attacks _**daily**_," he stressed to her. "You send me a Dear John letter to test my love for you. What, how, could you do that?"

Kim frowned, "When you put it that way it sounds stupid?"

"Kim, it _**was**_ stupid, are you seriously telling me there was no other guy?" Tommy asked, calming down some what.

"Of course there wasn't another guy, like _**you**_ are replaceable," Kim scoffed. "Look, it wasn't my idea. All of us girls were sitting around talking about our guys, and some stupid teen magazine we were reading had some silly article about testing the love of your man…"

"Wait, wait a minute. You sent that to me because a _**magazine **_told you too?" Tommy interrupted in disbelief.

"Will you stop making it sound so stupid?!?" Kim exclaimed.

"Will you listen to yourself? It _**was**_ stupid, we just went through this!!" Tommy replied, running a hand through his long hair, nearly tugging on it in frustration.

"_**Anyway**_," she continued pointedly, "All of us girls decided to do it, funny…" she paused, "hold on a second," she said walking away from him and pulled out a flip-phone.

"Where are you going?!?!" Tommy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Figuring out something, we can continue fighting in a minute," she replied before answering the phone, walking out of earshot for a minute.

"_**Ahhh**_!!" Tommy yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Tanya had chosen that moment to walk into the main chamber of the Command Center, "Uh… nevermind," she turned around and quickly teleported back to town.

Kim came back, "They never sent their letters!! They chickened out, they realized it was a stupid idea and they never told me! Why didn't they tell me?" She yelled in frustration.

"Maybe because you should have known this was a stupid idea," Tommy replied crossing his arms and giving her a glare.

"Umm… yeah… I guess…" she stuttered now, the wind was completely out of her sails from the fight earlier, and now that she knew it was a stupid idea, even though she knew back then it was a stupid idea, at the time she hadn't wanted to break away from the crowd she'd just fallen into.

"If you are going to say I'm sorry, you really don't want to do that right now Kim," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Why not? I am sorry, it was stupid and I'm stupid and I shouldn't have just gone with what everybody else did, I shouldn't of cared what the other girls were saying, but I did, and I did something stupid, and even though it's too late for us, I am sorry, and Kat's great and she…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tommy interrupted her, "Slow down there Kim," he said putting a hand on her arm. "There _**is**_ no Kat and I, at least not since the tournament," he told her.

"But, I thought that you guys," Kim asked, all of a sudden confused.

"I don't want to get into that, suffice to say there is no more Kat and I, and yes we're still friends, she was a rebound and we both knew it and it wasn't fair to either of us," Tommy replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about that too, and I'm an idiot and screwed what I had up with a great guy because I was acting like an airhead gymnast," Kim continued with a sigh.

"Gonna die your hair blonde now?" Tommy asked with a slight grin on his face.

"I am _**sooooo **_telling Kat you said that, she's going to kick your ass," Kim retorted a smile on her face and suddenly it seemed that no time had passed, no stupid letters had been sent, and things were normal again.

Tommy took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know if I can forget and forgive, at least right now. You have to know I still care about you, and that I still love you, but that really hurt me…"

"I know, if I could change things…" Kim began but Tommy held his hand up.

"Let me finish Kim, you really hurt me, and that isn't easy to move past. But having you back here, this whole adventure, knowing I could have lost you, that hurt even more. I don't know exactly what I'm trying to say here…"

"You want to start over, build up our trust in each other, or I should say build up _**your**_ trust_** in**_ me, and see if we can't salvage our relationship out of this, or at least salvage our friendship out of it," Kim finished for him.

"Yeah, I think that's what I was trying to say," he stopped and smiled, "before I was so _**rudely**_ interrupted," he reached over, pulling her into a hug. "Is that okay?"

"I can't help it I can still finish your thoughts," Kimberly replied, letting herself be hugged, and hugging him back in return. "It's better than okay," she added looking up at him with a smile.

"I still can't believe you sent that thing to me because a magazine told you too," Tommy grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can tease me about it mercurially for the rest of our lives, okay?" Kim replied, elbowing him.

_Our lives_, he thought in his head, _I like that_. "Okay, so, I guess we should probably go tell the rest of the rangers that it's safe to come back to the Power Chamber now shouldn't we."

"Ooh, I hope we didn't scar Justin too horrifically," Kim said biting her lip as they walked through the hallway.

Tommy laughed, "I don't think anything fazes that boy, I'd be more concerned about Adam," he joked.

"Be nice Tommy," Kim replied, smacking him in the chest playfully.

A few minutes later, Alpha came out from his hiding place behind one of the control panels, "Well, if that wasn't a lesson in human nature, I don't know what is, Ayiyiyiyi" he shook his head and pressed a button on the console, "Rangers, I think Tommy and Kimberly made up, it's safe to come back to the Power Chamber now."

"_**Thank God**_" three different voices chimed back in to him.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Diva, you're the reason I reposted this, I remember you telling me way back I shouldn't have deleted it, so I decided to repost it. And umm... I know it's Tommy/Kim, don't kill me guys please?!?! Giggle J/K 


End file.
